GrimmsDePytheLover/Timeline
fun fact!!! i love timelines and dates so of course id make some for my ocs. this list currently most has birthdays, but as i slowly develope "larger" backstories for more of my ocs, more dates will apper on here. for simplicity, i will be using real world years for this. and if i were lucky, the linear timeline of the eah franchise would be perfectly layed out but alas, it is not. so, i shall be making some infrences here: *i feel like its generally accepted that the raven and apple class has move into their third/yearbook year. most of my ocs are in their class too and i will consider this year 2014. all my ocs birth years will be based off if they are x age in 2014 *im sure this is implied, but according to me, the raven and apple class started school in 2012 and their legacy year (when i guess the majoritiy of the series took place) was in 2013. Timeline Past *'1952' **'April 13th-' Donna Venezia, grandmother of Annabella Venezia, is born. **'October 7th'- Prince Piero'', grandfather of Annabella Venezia, is born. *'1966''' **'September 1st'- The Class of 1970, including Donna Venezia, start their Freedom Year at Ever After High. *'1967' **'September 4th-' The Class of 1971, including Prince Piero, start their Freedom Year at Ever After High. *'1970' **'May 29th'- The Class of 1970 graduates. *'1971' **'May 28th'- The Class of 1971 graduates. *'1972' **'January 2nd'- Donna Venezia and Prince Piero marry after completing their destinies. **'December '''31st'- Aimone Charming is born to Adriana and Thomas Charming. *'''1973 **'March 4th'- Gabriela Venezia is born to Piero and Donna Venezia *'1974' **'October 2nd- '''Princess Rhyme and Reason are born to Queen Exact Logic. *'1975''' **'July 8th- '''Isabella ???, sister of Gabriela Venezia, is born to Donna Venezia and Piero *'1978''' **'May 11th- '''Dario Charming, father of Anton Charming, is born to Adriana and Thomas Charming. *'1983''' **'June 11th'- Piero and Donna Venezia's divorce is finalized, Piero gains custody of Isabella and Donna gains custody of Gabriela for the sake of "destiny", despite the fact that Piero fought long and hard for custody of his other daughter. Gabriela never sees Piero or Isabella again. *'1987' **'September 1st'- The Class of 1991, including Aimone Charming and Gabriela Venezia, start their Freedom Year at Ever After High. *'1989' **'September 4th'- The Class of 1993, including Princess Rhyme, Princess Reason, Prince Finn Arming, and Hubert Larme, start High School *'1991' **'May 31st'- The Class of 1991 graduates. *'1992' **'February 15th- '''Aimone Charming and Gabriela Venezia are married *'1993''' **'May 28th- '''The Class of 1993 graduates *'1995''' **'December 5th'- Princess Reason and Prince Finn Arming marry. ***Hubert and Princess Rhyme meet once again. Present *'1996' **'April- '''Sometime during this month, Hubert Larme and Princess Rhyme start a "romantic" relationship. **'September 31st'''- Diamanda Fairy is born. **'November 2nd'- Elite Charming is born. **'November 18th- '''Violet Liddel is born to Henry Reed and Margret Liddel. **'December 10th'''- Fabulous Charming is born to Faith and Factual Charming. **'December 21st'- Dora Mouse is born to Dorian and Mariana Mouse. *'1997' **'February 12th'- Willemina Rabbit is born to Whitney Rabbit. **'February 16th- '''Todd Blanc-Charming is born to Valiant Blanc and Lydia Charming. **'February''' 26th- 'Jillian Bucket is born to Juliana Bucket and Matthew Sanders. **'April 1st- 'Martin Lukoje is born to Olaf and Amanda Lukoje. **'April 4th- Daniella Adagio is born to Disca Adagio and Randolph Adagio. **'April' 18th- 'Raini Weather is born to the Whether Man. **'May- Sometime during the month, Rhyme tells Hubert she is pregnant. He leaves and is never seen again by anyone. **'August 8th'- Prince McCurse is born. **'September '''1st- 'Princess Common Sense is born to Queen Reason and King Finn Arming. **'''October 12th- Jobal-Jennifer Moria is adopted by Casper Tyme and Simon Moria. This day is treated as their birthday. **'October 21st- '''Dario and Alice Charming, parents of Anton Charming, marry. **'October''' 24th- 'Elizabeth and Eve Nimble are born to Mary Peep and Jack B. Nimble. *'1998 **'January 5th- '''Taylor Grimm-Rabbit is born to Giles Grimm. **'January''' 19th- '''Princess Poem is born to Queen Rhyme.' **'January''' 24th- 'Aurora Dior is born to Oralie Dior. **'February 8th-''' Fayetta Toothson is born to Teena Toothson and Miles Goodwin. **'''February 15th- Angelica Charming, sister of Anton Charming, is born to Dario and Alice Charming. **'March 14th'- Seacilia McMerhon is born to Brooke and Meryl McMerhon. **'May 20th- '''Annabella Venezia Charming is born to Aimone and Gabriela Charming. **'June 5th-''' Eleanora Grimm is born to unknown parents. **June 30th-''' Eleanora Grimm is adopted by Milton Grimm threw vaugley questionable means. **'''July 16th- Megan Diamonds is born to Rosaline Diamonds-Charming and Luckiest Charming. **'July 19th- '''Lysandra Helena Ambrosia is born to Herimonie and Lefiteris Ambrosia. **'July 20th-''' Queen Exact Logic, the previous Rhyme and mother of Princesses Rhyme and Reason, passes away. Her daughter Rhyme takes her place as one of the Queens of Wisdom. **'December 21st- '''Fierce and Fearless Charming are born to Faith and Factual Charming. *'1999''' **'March 3rd'- Finn Nainen is born. **'June 9th'- Michael G. Fox is born to Robin and Rowan Fox. **'September 19th'- Ballette LaDance is born. **'October 16th'- Careful Charming is born. **'November 3rd- '''Dandelion Pride is born. **'December 1st- Daisy Nella is born to Tulip Nella and her prince. *'''2000 **'June 10th'- Rowan Jo Redford is born to Rouge Redford. **'June' 11th- Fastest Charming is born to Faith and Factual Charming. **'July 5th'- Sandy Lukoje is born to Olaf and Amanda Lukoje. **'July' 10th- Anton Charming is born to Dario and Alice Charming. **'August 22nd'- Asteria Toothson is born to Teena Toothson and Miles Goodwin **'August' 30th- Bambina Rock-a-Bye is born to Franklin and Marilyn Rock-a-Bye. *'2002' **'October 1st'- Paperina Danser is brought to life at the "age" of five by a Blue Fairy-esque character and is adopted by William and Diana Danser. *'2003' **'January 1st'- Queen Rhythmic Poem, the grand-aunt of Princess Poem and Common Sense, is removed from her position as Reason; CS' mother, Reason II, takes the crown. *'2004' **'January '7th'- King Thomas Charming, grandfather of Annabella Venezia, passes away. ***Aimone and Gabriela Charming are crowned King and Queen. *'2006' **'August 8th- '''Willabelle and Isabella Charming are born to Gabriela and Aimone Charming. *'2011''' **'September 1st- '''The Class of 2015, including Todd Blanc-Charming, star their Freedom Year at Ever After High. **'December- Donna Venezia falls ill, her daughter Gabriela starts spending more time taking care of her. *'''2012 **'August 27th'- Donna Venezia dies, Gabriela Charming "officially" became Bella Venezia and she changes her last name back to Venezia. **'September '''3rd'- The Class of 2016, including Raven Queen and Apple White, start their Freedom Year at Ever After High. *'''2013 **'September 2nd- '''The Class of 2017 starts their Freedom Year at Ever After High. *'2014''' **'September 1st-' The Class of 2018 starts their Freedom Year at Ever After High. Future * 2015 ** May 29th- The Class of 2015 graduates. * 2016 ** May 27th- '''The Class of 2016 graduates. * '''2017 ** May 26th- The Class of 2017 graduates. ** July- '''Sometime during this month, Queen Rhyme falls ill and Poem makes the decision to return home to the Kingdom of Wisdom. * '''2018 ** May 25th- The Class of 2018 graduates. Side Timeline In an attempt to not clog up the "main" timeline, this timeline will mainly focused on side characters and extended family of my ocs. all grandparents and parents will be listed above + any non related previous destiny holders (or ones that play a major role in the story line) will be in the main timeline, everyone else is down here. *'1946' **'March' ***'24th'- Adriana Charming (birth last name unknown), grandmother of Annabella Venezia, is born. **'November' ***'6th-' Thomas Chamring, grandfather of Annabella Venezia, is born. *'1964' **'May' ***'11th- '''Adriana and Thomas Charming marry. *'1973''' **'October' ***'18th- '''Francis Charming, brother of Aimone Charming and uncle of Annabella Venezia, is born to Adriana and Thomas Charming. *'1974''' **'April' ***'8th'- Beatrix Charming (birth name unknown), wife of Francis Charming and aunt of Annabella Venezia,'' is born. *'1995''' **'June' ***'9th'- Beatrix and Francis Charming marry. **'November' ***'1st'- Gianna Charming is born to Francis and Beatrix Charming. *'2000' **'January' ***'19th'- Leone Charming is born to Francis and Beatrix Charmig. *'2004' **'February 30th- '''Queen Dowager Adriana Charming, grandmother of Annabella Venezia, passes away. *'2005''' **'May' ***'17th'- Michele Charming is born to Francis and Beatrix Charming. *'2009' **'March ***'23rd'- Natale Charming is born to Francis and Beatrix Charming. *'2016' **Ex-Queen, Rhythmic Poem, passes away. Category:GrimmsDePytheLover Category:Subpages